Te necesito a mi lado
by SweetGirl90
Summary: ¿Y si Vinny no hubiera caído en las garras de la muerte? ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Brad hubiera tenido la oportunidad de declararle su amor? El alcohol a veces es la mejor ayuda. Como dice el dicho "Los borrachos no mienten" Pero solo hay un problema al final… Los "si hubiera pasado…" no existen, solo la realidad que se vive. Lemon, yaoi, shota, incesto. Estás advertido :D (?)


**Deberían amarme 7u7 Subo dos oneshots hards XD Omg Dulce, San Valentín deja tu mente pensando pervertideces. Este es más bien un…regalo :D Sí, por si no sabían. El día de ayer, nuestro querido Kuomi cumplió 14 años! Me esforcé mucho e hice este one shot para él –Fans de Kulce shipeando ahora mismo (?)- En fin, espero que les guste tanto a ustedes como a él. No olviden desearle que se haga más viejo –KEH- y pasarse por mi otro oneshot de Yuri ToyManglica hard 7w7**

 **Título:** _ **Te necesito a mi lado**_

 **Sumary:** _ **¿Y si Vinny no hubiera caído en las garras de la muerte? ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Brad hubiera tenido la oportunidad de declararle su amor? El alcohol a veces es la mejor ayuda. Como dice el dicho "Los borrachos no mienten" Pero solo hay un problema al final… Los "si hubiera pasado…" no existen, solo la realidad que se vive.**_

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Slash Relación Chico x Chico. Incesto, diferencias de edad notables, shotacon, contenido sexual, o sea LEMMON YAOI :D Por algo está en rated M queridos :v**

 **ACLARACIONES!**

 **Decidí subirle la edad a Vinny, pero si quieren pueden imaginarlo como les guste. En lo personal, me lo imagino un poco más altito que antes, pero no tan cambiado. Ustedes véanlo como mejor les parezca. Decidí adelantar el tiempo a donde Vinny tendría 14 años ¿Por qué? Bueno, un niño de 6 años (la edad que tiene en el 83) no está sexualmente desarrollado para muchas cosas entre las cuales sentir placer aparece, por lo que me pareció más conveniente darle una edad donde ya es considerado un adolecente. Pero por supuesto, sigue teniendo 10 años menos que su hermano Brad. En fin ¡Solo eso quería aclarar!**

 **SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE CONTENIDO, DESAPARCE DE ESTOS LARES C: ¿Vale?**

 **PERSONAJES! (Para los nuevos en mis fics XD)**

 **Kelly Parker (OC) 19 años**

 **Stacy Evans (OC) 18 años**

 **Phantom Marionette/Vinny Price (Cry Child) 6 años en 1983**

 **Phantom Golden/Brad Price (Brother Mask Foxy) 16 años en 1983**

 **Phantom Puppet/Patricia Price (Dueña de Plushtrap) 10 años en 1983**

 **Springtrap/Vincent Price (Purple guy/Padre de los niños)**

 **Phantom Freddy/Freddie (Friend Mask Freddy) 16 años en 1983**

 **Phantom Chica/Carl (Friend Mask Chica) 15 años en 1983**

 **Phantom Carol/Glenda (Hermanita de Carl/Niña de coletas peli naranjas) 8 años en 1983**

 **Phantom Foxy/Fabián (Friend Mask Bonnie/Gemelo de Margaret) 16 años**

 **Phantom Mangle/Margaret (Gemela de Fabián) OC**

 **Phantom BB/Kyle Price (Hijo de Patricia) OC**

 **-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

La misma historia… Todos los días la misma historia.

Salía el sol, tomaba la mochila y se iba a la escuela. Llegaba la tarde, se sentaba a su lado con las esperanzas de que despertara. La luna salía, dormía como le daba la espalda en esa silla tan dura.

Sí… Desde que Vinny estaba en coma las cosas eran siempre igual. Los días eran iguales y grises. Nada parecía valer la pena en ese triste mundo.

Lo peor no era su padre, quien ya por cierto, estaba hasta la coronilla del odio. Trataba terriblemente mal a su hijo. Todo por el rencor de lo ocurrido. Suerte que él no iba todos los días a ver a Vinny o tendría que soportarlo siempre.

Patricia tampoco era lo peor. Ella tan solo le temía a su hermano. No mostraba señales de desprecio, pero parecía tenerle pavor, como si fuera un monstruo o algo así.

Y eso era lo peor… Que así se sentía… UN MONSTRUO.

Ya ni le hablaba a sus compañeros o amigos, conocidos ya como los "cómplices" de su terrible acto. Ellos trataban de comunicarse con él, pero nada. Brad parecía un ente. Un cuerpo sin alma o sentimientos… Un robot. Programado para hacer de su vida la misma historia todos los días. Ni con eso su amistad se desvaneció. Ellos se sentían culpables y lo querían demasiado para dejarlo ir.

Nuevamente, eran las 12 y tocaba la campana. El joven de ahora 17 años, salió del salón sin prestar atención a los besos y saludos coquetos que le mandaban algunas de las chicas que pasaban por ahí. Extrañamente su actitud reservada y fría lo había hecho el más atractivo entre las chicas, pero claro que a él no le importaba… Su corazón todavía seguía con la imagen de su hermanito menor en ella y no se despegaría por nada del mundo.

Las cosas en su casa no parecían querer mejorar, pero por desgracia no podía mudarse aunque quisiera, no tenía empleo y su padre no se dignaría en siquiera prestarle dinero para eso. Y vivir bajo un puente era la opción menos tentadora por el momento.

-Lo siento…- Se daba martirio y tortura visitando al niño todos los días. Le rompía el corazón aquella situación en la que había metido a su hermano, entre la muerte y la vida, una línea tan fina era la que separaba esas opciones.

Carl no podía estar más apenado, se sentía culpable por eso. Sus malditos celos por el amor de Brad habían llevado todo a un caso grave. Y no hizo más que lamentarse, y aceptar que el corazón del joven Price pertenecía a su propio familiar de sangre.

Solo deseaba algo… Que Vinny despertara. Brad daría lo que fuera por ver al niño abrir los ojos una vez más. Por escuchar su voz aniñada y risueña. Pero había perdido tanto las esperanzas que solo podía esperar que esa máquina molesta sentenciara con un definitivo chirrido, que su hermano había perdido la batalla contra la muerte.

Era tan devastador saber que no podía hacer nada por salvar al ser que amaba de morir, y que sea su culpa. El destino deseaba hacerlo sufrir por lo que se notaba. Primero la muerte de su amada madre, luego el despertar de ese "asqueroso" enamoramiento, luego la pérdida del ser que causaba el mismo.

Pero… Incluso en momentos oscuros, los milagros surgen trayendo luz. Una noticia les llegó a la familia Price ese día… Una noticia que cambió el mal estar.

Vinny había despertado del coma.

Todo surgió el viernes, era el último día de clases. Algo que aliviaba al mayor de la familia porque no tenía que preocuparse de las clases y podía atender a su hermanito. Era casi como todos los días de siempre.

-Te extraño tanto…-Pronunció en voz baja, adolorida mientras tomaba la mano del menor. Fría… No parecía tener vida alguna- Ojalá yo estuviera en tu lugar, no te merecías esto…

Llorar no lo ayudaría para nada, pero aliviaba sus males.

-Ojalá pudieras escucharme… Ojalá supieras que yo… que yo lo siento.

El silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. No soltó la mano de su hermano nunca. Pero… Justo cuando pensaba soltarla, sintió que Vinny apretaba la suya sin fuerzas…

Estaba consciente.

-¡¿M-me puedes escuchar?! ¡Vinny, Vinny despierta por favor!

-H-hermano…-La voz débil del menor apenas pudo escucharse. El castaño sintió gran euforia.

(…)

Los médicos llegaron a la sala minutos más tarde. Vincent y Patricia esperaban detrás de la sala las noticias. Fue algo que les hizo llorar de felicidad, mucho más al oji violeta. Su hijo estaba con vida.

Según dijeron, no se esperaban que el niño haya sobrevivido a algo colosal como una mordida en el cráneo. Pero así había sido. Una operación de reconstrucción en el mismo ayudaría a que todo regresara como antes. Solo había un ligero problema por ahora. Vinny había sufrido daños en los ojos, y que recuperara la vista sería algo incluso más milagroso. A menos que donara alguien sus ojos para él. Pero no había candidatos hasta el momento.

Pero aquello no les bajó tanto el ánimo. Vincent sintió la alegría volver a su vida. En cuestión de días, la operación se había llevado a cabo con éxito y le darían el alta a su hijo.

-¡No puede ser, te extrañamos tanto!- Cuando el día en el que Vinny salió, llegó, toda la familia no dudó en abrazarlo con fuerza, llorando de alegría.

-Y-yo igual a ustedes- El niño sentía paz, sus días en coma no fueron de los mejores por su mente. Alucinaciones extrañas lo perseguían, pero ya estaba todo bien. No tenía nada que temer.

-Oh mi Dios… Este es maravilloso- Su padre estaba indescriptiblemente feliz, no dejó de sonreír en todo el día. Se separó del mejor solo cuando fue necesario firmar algunas cosas para que lo dejaran salir.

-Hey… Nok nok, pequeño hombrecito.

El oji café pasó a la habitación del hospital, se sentó en la misma silla que había usado todos los días para quedarse con él y suspiró. Se le haría muy difícil disculparse por tantos males causados.

-¿Brad?- El pequeño tanteó alcanzando a tomar la de su hermano mayor. Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios junto a una mirada, ciega y perdida, pero iluminada de felicidad- ¡Hermano!

-Esto… No sé qué decirte.

-Yo sí sé ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Brad se quedó mudo ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su hermano al cual tanto había atormentado y casi arrastrado a la muerte estaba diciendo que lo extrañó? ¡¿WTF?!

-¿E-enserio?

-Sabes… Los últimos días no pude moverme, pero… Fui capaz de escucharte.

Oh no, danger. Dios santísimo, di que no había soltado el secreto de que estaba enamorado de él porque su vida y dignidad se iría por el caño.

-¿Q-que escuchaste?

-No recuerdo mucho, tengo borrosos algunos recuerdos. Pero fui capaz de escucharte la última semana- Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla del menor. No pudo evitarlo, jaló del brazo de su hermano mayor y lo abrazó como nunca en su vida había hecho, salvo antes de acabar siendo el agredido.

-T-tú…

-Yo jamás te odiaría. Te perdono. Te quiero mucho hermano, quiero que todo sea como antes…- Sollozó, la felicidad y la tristeza estaban llenando los corazones de ambos. Latían desenfrenados conjunto a sus emociones. Se abrazaron, jurarían olvidar esos horribles recuerdos. Todo empezaría nuevamente de cero.

-Vinny… Lo siento, perdóname, perdona al imbécil que tienes por hermano.

-No debería… Porque ya lo hice.

Brad tenía una nueva oportunidad de ser un buen hermano, la vida le había dado el milagro de hacer permanecer a su hermanito junto a él. Y no desperdiciaría su oportunidad por nada del mundo.

(…)

A veces los milagros son más de lo que uno espera.

Las cosas habían cambiado para bien en la familia Price.

Vincent, pasaba más tiempo con sus hijos, eran múltiples y largas las nuevas salidas que tenía con ellos. No había guardado un solo gramo de rencor contra su hijo mayor, al contrario, ambos se decidieron a hacer las paces y llevarse mejor por Vinny.

Patricia se portaba más cariñosa que antes. Juró mimar lo más que podía a su hermano menor, como toda buena hermana que era. Jugaban juntos a juegos infantiles, a veces solían divertirse haciendo piyamadas en el cuarto de la castaña.

Luego seguía su hermano…

Su relación había mejorado increíblemente. La máscara de Foxy quedó olvidada en el closet del Brad para nunca más ser usada otra vez. Ese objeto le traía malas memorias. Ahora con la ceguera de Vinny, tenía el papel especial de ayudarle siempre, ya sea para guiarse por la casa, llevarlo a donde sea si era fuera de la casa, por un tiempo tuvo que enseñarle códigos para ciegos. Puesto que el niño no podía leer con ceguedad.

Todo lo malo del pasado lo tuvieron de bueno en el presente. Vinny por su parte, perdió de a poco el temor que le causaba Brad, empezando a verlo como su querido hermano mayor al cual quería y admiraba. El milagro de su vista ocurrió un año más tarde cuando se sugirió un método médico mediante medicinas para que recuperar su visión, no confiaban mucho en que funcionara, pero lo intentaron hasta que pasaron dos años más.

Nadie se la creyó cuando surgió efecto.

Pero sin embargo no dejó de ser tan mimado con su familia. No había dejado de pasar ratos con su hermano mayor pero… Al recuperar su visión algo cambió con él.

Tuvo la suerte de haber recuperado la claridad un día de campo. El sol brillaba y el parque estaba despejado.

A los hermanos se les dio la manía por subir a los árboles y quedarse ahí hasta que el atardecer se aproximara. Juntos en una de las ramas, miraron por el horizonte, Vinny suspiró cerrando los ojos. Estaba un poco cansado con ese día tan lleno de juegos, y probablemente se dormiría en el camino a casa.

Al abrir los ojos, se cegó, chilló tallando sus ojos empezando a asustar a Brad.

-¿Vinny? ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí… Solo me entró algo en el ojo- Colores borrosos se le hicieron presentes en la vista. Naranjas y amarillentos… Usualmente todo solía verse negro para él. Aquella borrosidad se hizo menos opaca y cedió a una visión que hace mucho no tenía. Un atardecer.

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta al instante ¡PODÍA VER! ¡YA NO ESTABA CIEGO!

Sonrió, quería que su hermano se enterar en ese instante, volteó la vista hacia él, pero sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

Su hermano… había cambiado con el transcurso de esos 3 años. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse sin explicación alguna y un rojo tenue cubrió sus mejillas. El niño de 9 años no sabía que decir. Brad ya parecía un hombre, digo, 19 años no es para menos. Pero nunca pensó verlo de esa forma.

Oh rayos… ¡¿QUÉ LE ESTABA PASANDO?!

No mencionó nada de su visión hasta el día siguiente. No fue capaz. Estaba algo impactado con la nueva vista y no se sacaba de encima eso… Fingió estar dormido al llegar al auto, pues la rutina cuando pasaba eso era siempre la misma. Su padre se iba a dormir a su cuarto, Patricia al suyo, pero él permanecía en el de su hermano mayor.

No quería perder la costumbre aun con esos nervios. Pero las cosas no eran como antes.

Siempre lo cargaba, pero ahora… Se apenó de sentirse sujetado de esa forma con él. Tanta cercanía le causaba terrible vergüenza y nervios que lo dejaban enmudecido.

Finalmente llegaba la última cosa, dormir juntos.

Vamos… Hehe ¡Eso no podía cambiar también! ¿Verdad? Pero para desgracias del menor, si fue así.

Abrazado por Brad, no supo bien que sentir. Su corazón pedía calmarse a gritos, su sonrojo calentaba sus mejillas demasiado, sus nervios. Pero era mejor que antes. Se sintió protegido en sus brazos, seguro de que nada le ocurriría. Sus deseos de permanecer con él así lo dominaban.

Cuando cumplió 10 años la cosa se hizo peor.

Ya con su hermano yendo a la universidad, le estresaba mucho no verlo en la casa ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Con quién estaría? La llegada de las novias a la casa despertó su indignación. Se sintió reemplazado, desplazado por una mujer que le robaba las atenciones del oji café. Los berrinches que hacía frente a ella no tenían comparación. Un día eso llegó al límite para que los hermanos discutieran. Vinny se encerró en su cuarto deprimido, se abrazó a su peluche de FredBear y lloró desconsolado.

Pero aquella chica se había atrevido a abofetearle esa discusión, y Brad no le dejó de otra que sacarla de la casa con la escoba si fuera necesario ¿Quién se creía esa zorra? Se preguntaba a veces.

"Lamento tanto eso… Descuida, creo que esto de tener novias tendrá que pasar de largo"

La alegría que le dio oír eso no tuvo final. Ellos se abrazaron y durmieron juntos como solían hacer, a veces cuando les dejaban.

Vinny tuvo que asimilarlo…

Estaba enamorado de Brad.

No quiso aceptarlo ¡No era correcto! ¡No estaba bien! Toda su vida le dijeron que conocería a una chica alguna vez y esa sería su novia. No esto ¿Qué había pasado con Glenda? No lo supo. Ni ella se le hizo interesante, ella que le había gustado tanto desde siempre, tomó un segundo, tercero o quizá cuarto plano con respecto a su hermano mayor.

Pero para mal en peor, lo aceptó, lo supo siempre. La pubertad y las hormonas de adolecente no lo hicieron más leve. Solo causaban que se enamorara mucho más. Solo lo empeoraban.

"Oh Dios… Líbrame de estos impuros pensamientos"

Ni eso le ayudaba… Con 12 años de edad, se rindió de buscar formas con las cuales deshacer ese enamoramiento.

Ya estaba hecho el daño. Estaba enamorado de Brad, de su hermano mayor.

(…)

En cuanto al chico mayor… Él tampoco tuvo mucha suerte. Su amor por Vinny no cambió en nada, no se alejó, no se hizo menos grande. Solo empeoró.

El crecimiento del menor no hizo cambiar su visión. Seguía siendo el adorable e inocente niño del cual estaba enamorado.

Oh Dios santo… ¿Por qué? Hasta decirlo de esa forma sonaba enfermizo. Enamorado de su hermanito menor por 10 años. Mierda… SI que estaba enfermo.

¿Pedófilo? Es posible ¿Incestuoso? Más que obvio ¿Algo muy homosexual? ¡A LA MIERDA TODO, ERAN TRES COSAS NO-NORMALES JUNTAS! Genial, maravilloso. Todo le jugaba en contra. La edad, la sangre y el género. Se preguntaba si había algo peor que el destino quisiera agregarle a su enamoramiento para hacerlo más perverso de lo que ya sentía que era.

"Voy a arder en el infierno por sentir algo tan enfermo"

Aunque la corrección era que ambos hermanos podrían arder en el infierno por tremenda calumnia. Se convencieron a sí mismos que lo que sentían estaba mal y debía ser borrado y olvidado. Pero no era posible, su mente podría ser convencida, pero el corazón… Este no, este se negaba a ceder, no quería dejar de sentir ese amor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Dolía como el infierno sentir eso. Dolía saber que tus esperanzas eran rotas por unas pocas palabras calificadas como "pecados imperdonables"… _Incesto, Pederastia y Homosexualidad._ Estaba tan mal de tantas maneras…

No era justo… No era nada justo que la vida les haya puesto esas barreras.

Ambos estaban muy dispuestos a dar lo que fuera por el corazón de su amado. Lo que fuera. Juraban mantenerse a raya, aunque era el caso del hermano mayor, que solo quería una cosa, cuidar de Vinny, abrazarlo, ser el único amor en su vida. Por el otro lado, el oji verde quería lo mismo, quería la atención de Brad, su amor, sus cariños, todo. Pero a veces nadie puede contar con el amor, respeto y fidelidad, a veces una sola de esas tres palabras puede ser un obstáculo.

¿Es tan malo amar? ¿Realmente el amor puede lastimarte tanto?

Sí, porque es un arma de doble filo. Puedes lastimar, y lastimarte a ti mismo.

"Si tú me amaras, haría lo que fuera por ti"

Pero la negación de ambos solo lo guardaría así… Un secreto oscuro que nunca se revelaría.

(…)

Los años pasaron. Con la edad de 23 años, Brad ya estaba graduado, ya tenía trabajo, y se había mudado (a tristeza de Vinny) a un departamento cercano a su casa.

Patricia estaba por terminar la secundaria y no podía estar tan emocionada.

Vinny… Bueno, estaba en la secundaria, y con 14 años ya era un adolecente del cual su padre ya estaba orgulloso.

El tiempo a veces daba giros inesperados. Vinny tenía como maestra a la señora Marisa Williams, con 24 años de edad. Se había amigado demasiado con su hijo James, y sus amigos, Fred, Jamie, Chelsea, su hermano Kevin, Jeffrey, Matt, Bonnibel, Mónica, Mandy, Billy, Christall y su gemela Cecilia.

Creo que no necesito aclarar quienes eran ellos. Así que tómense unos minutos para digerirlo y sigan con la lectura (?)

Se acercaba pronto una fecha importante. El cumpleaños 24 de Brad. Desde hace mucho que estaban decidiendo que sería, donde, etc. Pero el cumpleañero decía tener todo planeado y no debían preocuparse. Se logró rentar un bar por una noche y ahí sería la fiesta.

Vinny todavía no sabía que darle de regalo, estaba muy nervioso ¡Estamos hablando del amor de su vida! ¡¿Qué le regalaba?! Su profesora Marisa fue capaz de decirle.

"Todo regalo que venga del corazón es más valioso que un objeto material"

Ya la tenía clara.

El día se acercó rápido. El adolecente estaba esperando el momento perfecto para darle su regalo a su hermano. Puesto que estaba en su departamento con Vincent, Jeremy y Fritz portándose como tontos, Patricia con su novio, y el cumpleañero algo ocupado con sus amigos.

Ahí, sentado en un rincón, esperaba pacientemente quedarse solo con Brad para actuar de una vez y darle el regalo. Y aun así rogaba que sea perfecto, Marisa le había dado un buen consejo pero seguía dudoso. No lo culpen, podría ser adolecente, pero ese niño inseguro seguía muy adentro de su ser.

Finalmente, el cielo escuchó sus súplicas y lo dejó a solas cuando todos estaban por irse al bar. Vinny jaló a tiempo del brazo de su hermano y lo detuvo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-Espera… Yo… No te di mi regalo aun.

Brad lo miró dudoso hasta oír la respuesta. Se quedó a la altura de su hermanito, porque, bueno, era bastante más alto que él- Bien, los chicos pueden esperar.

-U-um…- Tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración, se había estado preparando para esto toda la semana... Demasiado tiempo tal vez- ¡Solo quiero decirte feliz cumpleaños, eres el mejor hermano mayor de todos, te quiero, te aprecio demasiado, Y TEN MI REGALO!

Patético pls. Habló tan rápido y nervioso de ni se le entendió algo de lo que dijo. Le entregó el regalo tan rápido que casi lo golpeaba en la cara con él, agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Lo había arruinado…

-Uh… Gracias- El oji café simplemente tomó el objeto, era rectangular y estaba envuelto en papel azul. El oji verde no era el mejor cuando se trataba de envolver regalos, pero se había esforzado mucho y se notaba. Al abrirlo, el menos no quiso ver su reacción. Era un marco de madera, la foto que estaba en ella eran ellos dos. Cuando su hermano tenía 14 y él 4.- Oh Vinny… Me encanta.

-¿E-eh? ¿Si te gusta?

-Ay chaparrito ¿Por qué no me gustaría?

-No lo sé, yo…-Suspiró- Solo pensé que no era demasiado.

-Oh vamos, ven acá, hombrecito- Lo abrazó sin que este lo esperara. Vinny se sonrojó debido a ello, no puedo evitar que los "síntomas" de su amor le hicieran efecto.

-Hehe… Feliz cumpleaños, hermano…

-Jah, vamos Vinny. Hoy tenemos que celebrar- Dijo dejando el marco en su mesita de noche.

(…)

Nunca creyó estar tan aburrido. La fiesta, con su progreso se puso muy aburrida. Vinny permanecía sentado en uno de los sofás del club y no hacía nada. La música le aturdía, le molestaba la luz neón, apenas había podido bailar con su hermano debido a la cantidad de gente. Agh… que desastroso, pero por suerte, su antiguo amor podría animarlo.

Sí, la niña peli naranja de las dos coletas ahora era una jovencita de 16 años, bonita, hermosa, la adolescencia le había ayudado mucho y realzó su belleza dejando su cabello suelto.

-¿Sigues aburrido, míster mordida?

Ese apodo era una bromita de ella, se lo puso desde lo que pasó en el 83 y como sobrenombre se quedó.

-Sí… No me gustan las fiestas de adultos.

-Oh, descuida. Te hará sentir mejor saber las buenas nuevas ¡Mi hermano por fin está saliendo con Freddie!

PAREN LAS PRENSAS.

KEH?

-¿Uh?- Vinny estático, miró a su amiga- ¿Qué?

-Oh sí. Carl superó el enamoramiento por tu hermano y ahora sale con Freddie ¿No es genial?

De nuevo…

KEH?

¡¿Carl gustaba de Brad?! Eso sí fue impactante- A-ah… Me alegro por él.

-¿Uh? Pensé que te alegrarías más que esto- Comentó ella, algo desilusionada.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Ya no tienes competencia.

-Haha… Ya no estoy celoso de los amigos de Brad. Tiene derecho a prestarles atención si quiere.

-Oh Vinny ¿Tú me crees tonta?- Dijo levantando una ceja.

-N-no sé de qué hablas.

-Hablo, Mister mordida. De que sé que estás enamorado de tu hermano.

Cómo… Lo peor se cruzó por la mente del menor. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas estaban listas para salir. Adolorido era como acababa si pensaba en ese tema.

-G-Glenda… Por favor, no le digas a nadie.

-Vinny…-Ella sonrió abrazándolo, debió controlarse mejor. No era su intención hacerlo llorar, pues sabía lo sensible que era él- ¿Fui muy sorpresiva? No quería que pensaras que le diría a alguien, no lo haría.

-Yo… waw.

-Duele ¿Cierto?

-Como no tienes idea…-Confesó aferrándose a su amiga.

-Perdón… Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Pero… Hey ¿Cómo surgió todo?

-Yo más bien me pregunto cómo te enteraste.

-Vinny, par favar. Soy una mujer, tengo instintos… Además ¿Qué clase de hermano se sonroja cuando lo abrazan? Eres un poco obvio.

-Esto… ¡OH, RAYOS!

-Descuida, dudo que alguien lo haya notado. Yo soy de mente tan abierta que lo noté fácilmente.

-…Glen, a veces me das miedo.

-Esa es la idea, Míster Mordida- Victoriosamente le pellizcó una mejilla- ¿Se lo dirás?

-Jah, ni en sueños- Escupió con suma crudeza las palabras- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué sea el enfermo de la familia? No quiero que me desprecie como antes. Bastante suerte tuve al sobrevivir y que él se dignara a portarse como buen hermano. No lo quiero arruinar con mis tonterías…

-¿El amor es una tontería para ti?

-No lo es… Glenda, entiende mi situación.

-La entiendo, pero no veo por qué no podrías estar con él. Digo, te contaré un secreto… Mi hermano es transexual, quiere más que nada ser una mujer como yo. Y aunque me lo haya dicho no lo he juzgado nunca ¿Por qué tu hermano lo haría?

-Glenda, esto es diferente ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado si Carl te hubiera dicho que te amaba?

-Yo…-Permaneció en silencio, esta vez su amigo la había atrapado- No podría corresponderle.

-¿Lo ves?

-¡Pero él sí podría amarte!

-Primero espera a que veamos oso volando.

-… Extraño mucho como eras antes, cuando eras inocente y no te importaba lo que pensaran los otros. Seguramente en ese entonces podrías haberlo dicho.

-La adolescencia cambia a muchas personas… Pero… Hey, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Cierto. Eres el mismo shota inocente de siempre.

-¡OYE!... Espera ¿Qué significa shota?

-Um… ¿Quieres pastel?

-¡Siii!- Glenda suspiró aliviada.

Bendita sea la inconciencia de Vinny.

(…)

-¡HEY HEY HEY QUE NO PARE LA FIESTA! ¡ADJKABFDA!- La muchacha azabache se encontraba sobre la mesa bailando, su gemelo se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza ajena, pero era su gemela querida. No podía negarle que se divirtiera.

-Creo que no tenemos que ofrecerle más vodka…-Murmuró algo traumatizado el chico rubio de ojos anaranjados.

-Tú lo has dicho- Asintió Brad ya queriendo grabar a la chica para mostrárselo a todo el mundo, de no ser porque si hacía eso, Fabián lo molería a golpes.

-Entonceeeees- Carl divisó a lo lejos a Vinny en una de las mesas junto a su hermana- ¿Buenas nuevas?

-No lo creo- El cumpleañero dio un sorbo de su bebida apartando su mirada del niño oji verde- Estoy considerando exorcizarme o algo por el estilo. Me podrías consultar a un psiquiatra ¿Sabes?

Carl hizo una mueca de fastidio no muy convencida- ¿Por qué esos comentarios tan deprimentes? Yo te estaba preguntando por la escuela.

-…Ehhh, este… Bueno, ya sabes- Maldijo su mente que entendía cualquier otra cosa y buscó alguna excusa creíble- Sigo dibujando muertos en clase…

-... Sigues en la misma ¿Verdad?- Negó con la cabeza- Amigo, deberías decirle.

-¡Que buena broma!

-Hablo enserio.

-Yo también hablo muy enserio. Ni lo pienses.

-¿Vas a esperar a que tu hermano se case y tenga hijos para hacerlo?

-No, posiblemente ni en mi lecho de muerte lo diría.

-¡BRAD!

-¡Brad nada! ¡No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo!

-Solo pedí que le dijeras lo que sientes, no es tan difícil.

-Ah, cierto, decirle a tu hermano menor por 10 años que estás enamorado de él no es difícil…

-No uses el sarcasmo.

-Carl, creí que ya habíamos aclarado el asunto. Este secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba. Me vale si Vinny se casa o tiene hijos, es que así deben ser las cosas. Eso es lo correcto.

-Tú no tienes remedio ¿Dices que vas a sufrir hasta tu muerte todo eso? Viejo, estás loco.

-No estoy loco, estoy enfermo- Contestó ya harto dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose entre las personas. Posiblemente algo de alcohol le ayudaría a ahogar sus penas.

Carl bufó pesadamente. Insistirle a su amigo con ese tema nunca había sido fácil. Pero estaba seguro de que Glenda haría un buen trabajo convenciendo al menor.

(…)

La noche transcurrió algo lenta para Brad. No era el cumpleaños más feliz que podía tener, pero estaba conforme, conforme y adormilado con la cabeza en la mesa. Mucha cerveza nunca es bueno, y su hermanito se lo había advertido. Pero como siempre, si lograba despejarle de la mente el dolor, ignoraría sus consejos.

-Jamás escuchas- Regañó el oji verde tratando por enésima vez de levantarlo sin que se golpeara la cabeza o se le callera a él encima.

-Es mi cumpleaños… tengo derecho.

-Estás súper ebrio, mejor te llevo a tu casa.

Como pudo, levantó a su hermano sujetándolo de los hombros y lo arrastró a la salida. Joder, era muy pesado, y estaba tan borracho que ni las piernas parecía usar. Mentalmente, agradeció que el departamento de Brad quedara cerca. De lo contrario seguramente acabaría muerto a medio camino. Contando que los lugares oscuros no eran sus favoritos, sin mencionar las calles desoladas.

Oh Dios… ¡¿Por qué nunca le hacían caso?!

(…)

-Te dije que no bebieras tanta cerveza...-Vinny negó con la cabeza sin escuchar las incoherencias que decía al azar su hermano mayor. Solo estaba concentrado en dejarlo en su apartamento para que durmiera y él se quedaría en el sofá viendo la tele o algo. Aunque debía admitirlo, era muy chistoso escucharlo con esa voz de ebrio, le había entretenido mucho en camino al edificio y no pensó tanto en lo tortuoso que era para su pobre espalda llevarlo.

-No necesito ayuda...-Murmuró entre otras cosas el castaño mayor casi haciendo caer a su hermano menor por la inercia. Llevar por los hombros a un hombre de 24 años no es nada fácil cuando tienes 14. Además de que soportar el alcohol no era una de las mejores cosas que Brad sabía hacer. Pero era testarudo, y eso le jugaba en contra a veces.

Vinny no pudo evitar reírse de la falta de coherencia de su hermano. Le daba ternura su sonrojo por el alcohol, y su voz al murmurar. Con el tiempo sabía que lo de hermanos no iba con su enamoramiento, pero no era tan doloroso para él si no lo mencionaban o lo pensaba profundamente, encontrándose con obstáculos como la palabra hombres y hermanos. La charla con Glenda le había ayudado mucho, pudo desahogarse con alguien que no lo juzgara.

Al entrar al apartamento, cortesía de que en su distracción y apuro, Brad dejó la puerta abierta, el oji verde suspiró aliviado deseando dejar a su hermano en su cama y librarse del peso que ya le hacía doler la espalda. Cerró detrás de sí con llave. Por obras del destino, el teléfono del lugar empezó a sonar desconcertando al menor que ya se estaba muriendo de ganas por recostarse. Pero como educado que era, atendió dejando de lado las ganas de dejarlo sonar hasta que cortaran.

-¿Hola?

-¡Vinny!- La voz en la otra línea era su padre. Sonaba demasiado alegre con el barullo de gente gritando a su alrededor. Al parecer la fiesta no había acabado ni por la ausencia del cumpleañero. Que sorpresa, juraría escuchar del otro lado la voz de Glenda y Patricia.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿En dónde están? La fiesta apenas empezaba.

-Oh, Brad se sentía mal así que lo traje a su apartamento. Dormiré aquí.

-¡Bien, que no les piquen los piojos! ¡Vamos Jeremy! ¡Tira más espuma!

La llamada se cortó y Vinny se dignó en parpadear confundido con lo último dicho.

-¿Quién era?...- Preguntó el somnoliento y borracho dueño del apartamento.

-Ah, solo era papá- Contestó llevando a su cuarto a su hermano. Caminando sin apuro por los pasillos.

Brad bostezó. El efecto del alcohol estaba empezando a esfumarse lo suficiente como para recuperar algo de estabilidad física. Miró de reojo a su pequeño hermano sonreír como siempre. La charla con Carl lo había hecho pensar mucho el asunto, y ahora que estaba ebrio… No estaba pensando claramente.

-Vinny... te quiero.

-¿Mh?- Este le miró sin sorprenderse- Lo sé. Somos hermanos, yo también te quiero.

-No...No de esa manera- No pensó dos veces lo que iba a decir- Te amo, me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Vinny paró en seco de caminar y sudó frío al oír lo dicho por su hermano. Se sonrojó con facilidad al igual que la facilidad con la que recuperó la estabilidad creyendo que era una jugarreta del mayor. Ignoró lo dicho con una risita disimulada y pasó con él al cuarto.

-Claro... Anda. El alcohol te ha afectado. Dices cosas locas.

-Lo digo enserio... Vinny, de verdad te amo.

-Deja de decir esas cosas...

El menor sintió dolor en el pecho, el corazón... No respiraba. Quería romper en llanto allí mismo como el llorica que solía ser. Pero no quería hacerlo frente a su hermano... Es solo qué... ¡Dios! El solo mencionar el tema que tanto le angustiaba le deprimía. Pero escuchar como su mismísimo hermano pronunciaba "Te amo" sabiendo que estaba actuando mal por el alcohol y aun así te ilusionas... Duele demasiado.

-Vinny... Te amo.

-¡Ya cállate!- Llegó al límite de su control y gritó aguantándose las lágrimas que soltaría después en el sofá- ¡Deja de decir cosas que no son verdad! ¡Odio eso!

-Te amo...

-¡Escucha! ¡No recordarás nada de esta noche así que seré claro! ¡Deja de decir eso, porque tú sí me gustas y duele que digas eso!

Respiró agitadamente buscando la calma. Sin más que decirle, lo acercó a su cama para dejarlo ahí y decir "Buenas noches" de regañadientes para después llorar en silencio como le gustaba. Glenda sería útil en esos momentos, pero por desgracia ella no estaba para calmarlo. Listo para marcharse, suspiró. Pero algo no estaba en sus planes...

Estando al borde de la cama, su hermano pareció recobrar algo de fuerza y habilidad. La suficiente como para aventar al menor sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre él con las manos a sus costados. Lo miró detenidamente sin expresión alguna. Vinny sintió algo de miedo y sus pupilas se iban haciendo más y más pequeñas a medida que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban el ritmo. Maldita sea, maldita sea la adultez que hizo más atractivo al mayor.

Se sintió apresado por su hermano. No podía escapar.

-¿Por qué no me crees?...

Esa simple pregunta hizo rebalsar en lágrimas al 14añero. Ignoró, forzó y luchó por no hacerlo. Pero el dolor de la palabra "hermanos" se clavaba en su corazón cual dagas. De sus ojos verdes ahora brillosos y cerrados se deslizaban lágrimas saladas de amargura, que recorrían sus rojas mejillas y que ni inmutaban gestualmente al mayor.

-Porque lo que yo siento por ti es consciente... Tú no puedes pensar con claridad y dices incoherencias... ¡Tú no me amas, maldita sea! ¡Estás bajo el efecto del alcohol! ¡¿No ves que a mí sí me duele ser tu hermano?!

Brad no contestó. Por más que su razonamiento estuviera nublado, no lo estaba su sentir. El amor por su hermano era real. Lo había soportado desde hace 8 años y había sido la causa de sus males. Causa por la cual había sido pésimo hermano y el menor había terminado en el hospital al borde de morir. Había guardado el secreto demasiado tiempo y ya no podía con eso. El efecto de la bebida, sus deseos por su hermano y sus sentimientos lo estaban forzando, dejando a la racionalidad y la consciencia en un segundo plano del cual ni se veía algo.

Con las intenciones de callar los llantos del menor, se acercó y lo besó. Casta e inocentemente. Al no ver reacción física de su parte, lo hizo una vez más, esta vez siendo apartado bruscamente de los hombros por él. Su primer beso… Vinny había perdido su primer beso con él.

-No lo hagas más...

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Decidido, lo besó con iniciativa y planes en mente... Dejarse llevar. Al igual que su hermano menor, pero este sabía que él no recordaría nada al día siguiente del beso y todo estaría resuelto. El problema solo era uno... Que casi todo el efecto del alcohol se había desvanecido dejando un pequeño porcentaje en sangre. Podemos casi decir que el cumpleañero no estaba tan inconsciente después de todo...

Brad llevó una mano suavemente a la mejilla perteneciente a Vinny, hizo presión entre sus labios. Los dos chocaban entreabiertos como si se encajaran suavemente y se separaran por segundos tortuosos. El mal conteo del oji verde le hizo abrir la boca más de lo que debía, eso fue para el mayor una especie de mensaje que le daba permiso a llevar el beso a algo más.

Sin permiso alguno, sus labios con los ajenos chocaron y cual rompecabezas se encastraron para nunca separarse. La lengua traviesa y dominante del mayor se había colado a la cavidad ajena. Vinny abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir esa extraña y gustosa invasora en su boca. Le resultaba raro puesto que nunca había experimentado un beso francés. Tímidamente su lengua se enredó a la otra e iniciaron una danza donde ambas de acariciaban o saboreaban la boca del contrario. Sus manos se amoldaron a la perfección con las caderas de Vinny, y por más tonto que sonara, era casi un logro, porque siempre había deseado la sensación que daba el sujetar a tu amor de esa manera. El beso era lento al principio. Transformándose así en algo desesperado y rápido donde solo habría un vencedor, en este caso el mayor. El contrario no pudo resistirse, le perdió en la pasión de aquella demostración y perdió muchos sentidos.

Cuando Brad se separó de él escuchó los jadeos que daba su hermanito, un hilo de saliva de desprendió de la boca de los dos, desapareciendo al instante. El pecho del oji verde subía y bajaba en espasmos tomando bocanadas de aire y dejándolas salir, no era efecto de la falta de aire solamente, si no los nervios. Sus labios y ojos entreabiertos vidriosos y sollozos, sus jadeos y ese rojo rubor solo lo estaba descontrolando. Para él solo había una señal con todo eso... Hacerlo suyo.

-Brad...- Murmuró bajamente, confundido, con los pensamientos enmarañando por su mente sin darle ideas claras.

-Yo sí te amo... Lo hago desde que tienes 6 años. Desde antes de eso... ¿No te basta con saberlo?

No respondió con eso. Estaba atónito ante semejante revelación. Le costaba verle sentido después de lo que había pasado. Pero sin embargo un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Antes de que FredBear mordiera su cabeza de manera bestial y brusca, recordó a su hermano decir _"¡No es gracioso! ¡¿Creen que me gusta hacerle estas cosas a mi hermano?!_ _ **¡¿Solo porque no quiero aceptar que lo quiero?!"**_

Recordó su sonrisa que le transmitió seguridad cuando supo que lo sacaría de ahí, la forma tan delicada en la que lo sostuvo de la cintura dispuesto a sacarlo de ese infierno... Había hecho el accidente menos doloroso. No podía creerlo... Pero parecía ser honesto. Su hermano estaba locamente enamorado tanto como él. La parte "correcta" de Vinny decía que no lo creyera, pero como siempre, ganaba la otra parte enamoradiza que quería creer en sus palabras, que su amor platónico sentía lo mismo por él, su desesperación por saber que no era el único que sufría tanto.

-No sé si creerte.

-Tengo... una forma de hacer que si me creas.

Vinny sintió su mano siendo entrelazada por la de su hermano. Cerró sus ojos cuando el mismo empezaba a acercársele, estaba esperando que lo besaran o algo por el estilo. Al contrario de eso sentía cosquilleos... Las intenciones de Brad eran besarlo, al menos una de ellas. Con lo que no contaba el menor, era conque fueran a parar a su cuello.

Un suspiro sugestivo se escapó de los labios del oji verde cuando esos besos hacían paso a lamidas y ligeras mordidas en su piel. Estaba confundido. No sabía a donde quería llegar su hermano con todo esto, tampoco estaba enterado de que unos mordiscos podrían ser...placenteros. Si al menos alguien se hubiera dignado a enseñarle de sexualidad quizá lo sabría un poco.

Los dientes de Brad se clavaron, llegado un momento, más fuerte sobre la piel ajena. Su lengua iba detallando por dentro. Fue inevitable que Vinny gimiera el nombre de su hermano y apretara el agarre que ambas manos se daban.

-¿Qué... qué quieres hacerme?- Estaba confundido, asustado. No sabía para nada que estaba ocurriendo ni con la respuesta que le dio el mayor con un susurro en su oído capaz de causare escalofrío inminente.

-Quiero hacerte el amor...-Dicho esto, y antes de que le pusieran otra pregunta más que responder, selló los labios de su hermanito siéndole correspondido por un abrazo del cuello. Las manos traviesas el oji café, se deslizaron por debajo de la tela de su camisa y comenzaron a recorrer a su paso, todo con toques suaves y caricias que parecían tan solo roces. Eso fue lo suficiente para que Vinny sintiera ponérsele la piel de gallina. No había entendido mucho con la respuesta de su hermano. Ni con 14 años había experimentado algo sexual o siquiera había oído como era el "asunto" por lo que era inexperto... Un asustado inexperto, y para colmo ya era adolecente, su cuerpo ya había cambiado y atravesado la pubertad, aunque este no había cambiado mucho, según las personas, seguía siendo igual que siempre.

Su hermano lo tocaba con delicadeza y suavidad, como si él fuera un objeto valioso o algo parecido. Que si bien no era un objeto, la palabra valioso se quedaba. Brad no quería cometer errores esa noche. Era la primera vez de su hermano, el amor de su vida, el que le robaba los pensamientos. Conocía tan bien su forma delicada y vulnerable de ser, que confiaba hacer de esa experiencia algo delicioso e inolvidable para el mismo con suma dulzura y gentileza. Marcarlo para siempre como suyo, tanto en su deseable cuerpo como su mente y corazón.

Vinny mordió su labio inferior lleno de vergüenza cuando se quedó sin la parte superior de su ropa. Sentirse descubierto frente al amor de su vida le apenaba un poco y se notaba en el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Había estado antes incluso en ropa interior frente a él, pero la situación lo hacía penoso.

Miró su camisa a su lado y la utilizó para cubrirse enseguida. Brad simplemente besó su mejilla apartándole esa prenda y susurrando con dulzura.

-Descuida... Eres bellísimo.

-Pero... este... Brad, quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás... consciente?

-Digamos que lo estoy lo suficiente como para saber que estoy haciendo pero no para controlarme.

-¿Qué...es "hacer el amor"?- lo admitía, la palabra sonaba bonita y tentadora para su gusto.

-Es una cosa que hacen los que se aman. Algo que siempre he querido hacer contigo- Susurró mordiendo suavemente su clavícula. Vinny gimió suavemente e indeciso dijo dándole el control a sus sentimientos. Su corazón sería el que dirigía las cosas ahora.

-Entonces... Entonces quiero que lo hagamos.

Esa frase empujó a Brad a morder profundamente su hombro, lo hizo casi gritar y eso era lo que buscaba.

-Será un placer.

Los jadeos del oji verde se hicieron más altos. Las lamidas del mayor fueron desde la parte inferior su vientre hasta arriba, cerca del cuello. La piel de su amado era casi como había previsto, exquisitamente virginal, tan prohibida y excitante al tacto, demasiada tentación para resistirse a ella. Vinny era tan imposible que la adrenalina que causaba saber que lo que estaba por hacer con él era algo "malo" lo hacía más interesante. Las lamidas eran lentas y cuidadosas. Trazaban una sola línea vertical que no cambió hasta rato después cuando se desviaron hasta el costado...

-¡M-mh! ¡A-ah!

Tembló sintiendo la lengua de su hermano mayor acariciar uno de sus pezones. Le causaban cierta incomodidad todos esos toques tan íntimos pero tan... tan placenteros. Gritó el nombre de su amado al sentirse mordido en la zona ya mencionada y aferró su agarre directo a las sábanas.

No sabía que pensar, su mente batallaba por no dejarse llevar a los pecados y acabar esas acciones. Pero su latiente y descontrolado corazón, tan fatigado por las emociones y desesperado por una probada libidinosa del amor de su hermano no opinaba igual.

Aquellas sensaciones deliciosas trajeron sus consecuencias haciendo que los pantalones le resultaran más "ajustados" de lo usual. Mientras que mordido, lamido y saboreado, temblaba entre sus respiros bajo el cuerpo de su hermano. Apretujó sus piernas contra la otra ante semejante incomodidad extraña.

-M-mgh...

-¿Te... sientes bien?- Preguntó algo preocupado el castaño permaneciendo cerca de su cuello.

-S-sí... Solo me siento incómodo. Tú solo continua.

Ok, ya de pronto la palabra "incómodo" le sonaba muy extraña de repente, pero sabía perfectamente no que significaba y no le molestaría nada el "ayudarle" con eso.

Entre besos y mordidas de cuello, una de sus manos bajó hasta la entrepierna del menor. Cuidadosamente frotó presionando la ropa, apretujando levemente o solo presionando y moviendo su mano como si de un masaje tratara.

A cambio de eso recibió un jadeo y gemidos roncos- ¡A-aah! ¡Mgh!

No podía controlarse mucho. Sentía cada vibración llegar a lo más profundo de sus sentidos y aturdirlo por completo. Vinny estaba desfalleciendo de placer.

Y lo peor era que ni habían comenzado... Y el simple hecho de ser virgen no ayudaba mucho.

Hábilmente, Brad logró deshacerse de los pantalones de su hermano, distrayéndolo lo suficiente con ligeros chupetones en el cuello. Le bastó un simple toque sobre la ropa interior del menor como para notar que ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado. No me digan que no, porque bastante húmedo se notaba su bóxer además de su erección.

-Este...yo...- Vinny no sabía que decir. No sabía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera pero su inocencia por alguna razón decía que eso no era bueno.

-¿Tan rápido? Apenas estaba comenzando- Sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que escabullía su mano bajo los boxers del menor, en dos segundos pudo encontrar lo que buscaba. El oji verde jadeó inevitablemente extasiado, esa paz duró poco al empezar su hermano a masturbarlo lentamente. Se retorció dejando sus gemidos apresados entre los labios de su amado, al aumentar la velocidad de las caricias dio un gritillo casi ahogado.

-¡A-amgh!- Estaba tan al límite que Brad decidió soltarlo- ¿Por qué...te...?- Intentó hablar entre sus jadeos. Sus ojos entrecerrados no le permitieron ver a su hermano, pero se sintió descubierto, completamente desnudo. Recibiendo una muy traviesa frase.

-Creo que vamos a intensificar un poco esto, hermanito.

Vergüenza, terrible vergüenza. Su hermano besó sus labios, adentró su lengua entre ellos, saboreó cada parte del interior del menor, desvió hasta su cuello, bajando entre su pecho y su vientre, buscando más que probar de él.

Vinny no sabía calificar lo que estaba sintiendo en sus zonas bajas. Pero la sensación era tan intensa que solo podía llamarle de una forma...

-M-me...duele.

Exacto, lo acababa de calificar como dolor. Era la única forma en la que podía verlo.

-¿Mh?- El oji café frenó un minuto, estaba a punto de llegar al final pero su preocupación se había activado y estaba tan concentrado en hacer sentir bien a su hermanito que no podía seguir hasta saber- ¿Que te duele?

-A-ahí...

-¿Pero dónde?

-A-abajo...

Una sonrisa de mala espina adornó la cara del mayor cuando entendió a qué se refería con "dolor"

-Ah... ¿Es aquí?- Desvergonzadamente sujetó entre sus manos el miembro del menor oyendo de este un gemido. Ante su asentimiento solo lo soltó. Vinny dio un grito bajo sintiendo como su cadera era tomada firmemente y levantada. Miró arriba viendo la mirada de su hermano sin evitar cerrar los ojos ahorrándose la vergüenza.

-Creo que sé cómo aliviarte- Seguidamente después de eso lamió por uno de los lugares más recónditos de su hermano menor. Exacto, su entrada.

-¡A-ah! ¡¿Q-qué haces?!- Hizo una mueca avergonzada jalando de las sábanas. Algo en él hacía su desesperación más fuerte y el "dolor" se hacía más intenso. Sin embargo Brad no paró ni un segundo con su labor, introdujo su lengua lo más que le permitían las paredes internas del menor y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con ella.

Su hermano era un manojo de nervios. Estaba nublado y las hormonas hacían un buen trabajo para volverlo loco. Gemía roncamente, no podía parar eso.

-Solo te ayudo a sentirte mejor- Contestó al fin dejándolo en su anterior posición.

-P-pero.

-Tú confía en mí- Cuando asintió, tomó nuevamente entre sus manos su virilidad, dio una lenta lamida desde la base, al llegar al extremo lamió seguidamente en el glande. El pecho del oji verde parecía querer estallar o algo así, le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Se atrevió a abrir un poco los ojos escuchando la pregunta que le hizo Brad mientras empezaba a usar su mano para darle placer esta vez.

-¿Te quieres sentir mejor?

-S-si por f-favor- Apenas contestó, el mayor introdujo completamente el miembro del menor en su boca, lentamente empezando un vaivén y acariciando con su lengua. Era algo intenso, se sentía aquella electricidad recorrer su columna, esa deliciosa sensación lo estaba dominando- ¡B-brad! ¡A-aah! ¡Mgh! ¡A-ah!

No estaba muy seguro de que eso aliviara su "dolor". Pero inevitablemente estaba menos ansioso y ese supuesto dolor le gustaba, le encantaba. No podía explicar con palabras el placer que estaba sintiendo. Solo sus gemidos al aumentar la velocidad del vaivén fueron capaces de explicarlo por si mismos.

-¡B-brad! ¡A-AH!

Gritó sintiendo su estrecha cavidad siendo invadida por uno de los dedos de su hermano. Eso sí podía llamarlo dolor, pero sin embargo el vaivén de su hermano lo calmaba bastante. Chilló cuando los movimientos en su interior se hicieron circulares, empezaba a gustarle... Segundo después le siguió el segundo dedo junto unos movimientos de tijera, y finalizando, los tres simulando embestidas. Era demasiado para el adolecente, no pudo resistir más y dejó salir sus fluidos genéticos junto un grito de placer.

Enmudeció de palabras, solo jadeos. La visión de él para su hermano era provocativa. Totalmente sonrojado y sudoroso, sus cabellos se habían alborotado hace rato, sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda se entrecerraban entre sus respiros constantes y nada calmados. Sumiso, extasiado, aturdido, enamorado y completamente pasivo a lo que el oji café le hacía. Demasiada... Demasiada tentación. Su mirada tan lujuriosa y llena de deseo llegaba a asustarle demasiado, pero a la vez le reconfortaba.

Brad empezó a despojarse fácilmente de sus ropas, su hermano menor extendió los brazos hacía él esperando un abrazo. El contrario se arrojó contra él, se besaron con dulzura, pasión y locura. Estaban pecando contra la moral y ya no les importaba ¿Por qué detenerse ahora? Ambos estaban de acuerdo con entregarse el uno al otro por amor.

-Vinny... Mira, esto va a dolerte un poco.

-No me importa, quiero que lleguemos al final.

-Bien. Si quieres que pare dilo ¿De acuerdo?- Vinny simplemente asintió, su hermano le dio la vuelta lo más delicadamente posible y se apoyó levemente sobre su espalda. Al rozamiento de sus intimidades jadeó- Espero que esto no se te haga incómodo...

El menor se aferró a la cama sintiendo como lentamente su hermano iba entrando en él. Mordió una de las almohadas de la cama reprimiendo un quejido. Cuando ya ambos cuerpos estuvieron completamente acoplados, permanecieron en quietud. Pero era inevitable que nuestro 14añero sintiera ardor y dolor por sus zonas bajas. Mierda, se esperaba algo malo de eso, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera para bien.

Las lágrimas saladas de Vinny no pasaron desapercibidas por Brad y empezó a besar parte de la nuca y espalda de este esperando pacientemente a que su dolor desapareciera, moviéndose al tiempo con un suave vaivén para empezar a dilatarlo mejor.

Pasaron unos escasos segundos y el menor ya parecía dejar las lágrimas de lado y mover con suavidad sus caderas con el ritmo de su hermano. Él entendió su mensaje y subió poco a poco la velocidad en la que embestía al adolecente. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que dejara escapar por su boca gemidos que se ahogaban a la mordida que daba en la tela, las oleadas de placer recorrían cada nervio de su cuerpo.

-M-mhhh... A-aah.

Su hermano besó en su nuca, mordió ligeramente deseando oírlo mejor. Así que de forma maliciosa dijo- ¿Te gusta, hermanito?

-S-sí... Me g-gusta- Suspiró, era su primera vez, su primera vez con un chico que resultaba ser su amado hermano. Su cuerpo pedía más, su corazón anhelaba más que nada que le entregara todo su amor. Quería... ¡Quería que su Brad lo poseyera, Dios santo!- M-más...

-¿Cómo dices? No te escucho.

-¡M-más fuerte!

Su pedido fue rápidamente atendido. El castaño empujó contra las caderas ajenas de forma profunda, sujetó las mismas y el vaivén se volvió más rápido, pasados los minutos, Vinny ya estaba decayendo por segunda vez, gritaba ahogadamente entre sus jadeos aferrándose a las sábanas ¿Por qué nunca le hablaron de esto? ¿Por qué no habían mencionado esa costumbre entre parejas tan deliciosa y placentera? No duró demasiado hasta que gimió más alto que antes manchando bajo su abdomen y las sábanas. Su hermano mayor al contrario había durado más que él, decidido a continuar, salió de él y le dio la vuelta dejándolo boca arriba, sin que lo viera venir, entró de una estocada causándole un grito.

-P-pensé qué... ¡Mgh! ¡Aa-aah!

-No aun... Esto no se acaba.

Tomó entre una de sus manos el miembro del menor empezando a masturbarlo mientras hacía sus embestidas más fuertes y profundas. La rapidez no le faltaba en ambas acciones. Su hermanito se aferraba a su espalda clavando sus uñas casi en él, invadido por el placer. Podía notar en los ojos cafés de Brad la lujuria que le estaba causando. Su análisis acabó pronto como empezaron mordidas en su cuello. No podía con eso... Por más que para algunos eso fuera bastante, él quería mucho más que eso. Él quería todo.

Embriagado, enredó sus piernas tras la espalda del mayor, como podía, siguiendo su ritmo, quería llegar otra vez al éxtasis, sentir el mayor placer que podía-¡B-brad! ¡A-ah! ¡A-aaah! ¡M-más fuerte! ¡Más!

Y como dicen las reglas, si el pasivo pide más... dale con toda la fuerza que puedas. Así que eso fue lo que Brad hizo, con unos segundos pasar, tocó su punto débil. Las uñas Vinny casi se clavan en la espalda de su hermano, gritó agudamente sintiéndose preso del placer que daban las embestidas en ese punto mágico. Las respiraciones de los dos iban irregulares, pero los gemidos de Vinny hacían quedar mudos los jadeos de Brad. El oji verde empezó a atemorizarse, de alguna forma sentía como si fuera a desfallecer.

-¡A-aah! ¡B-brad! ¡M-me siento extraño!

-Eso no es... malo- Acercó sus labios a los ajenos. Se besaron antes de que el placer y la lujuria se apoderaran de ellos. Se aferraron al otro, saboreando cada parte de esa exquisita velada. No sentían ni un solo gramo de culpa, solo felicidad. La desesperación de su beso lo hacía apasionado, no querían darle un fin. Pero era el final ya... Con la última embestida, las caderas de ambos chocaron con fuerza bestial y el orgasmo se hizo presente, gritaron el nombre de su amado y se desplomaron agotados en la cama.

El adolecente suspiró, jadeó incontrolablemente intentando mantenerse consciente, sentía su interior acalorado y ardiendo. Nunca pensó que el amor llegaba a manifestarse de esa forma. Pero le había encantado, fue para él una experiencia única y lo mejor... con la persona que tanto amaba.

Su hermano por otro lado intentaba que el dolor de cabeza no le arruinara todo, se sentía exhausto, no creía aun lo que estaba pasando. Incluso podía pensar que era un sueño más... Vinny rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y volvió a besarlo con dulzura. Brad le respondió abrazándole por la cintura. No necesitaron llegar a más, solo descansar.

-Brad... Te amo- Murmuró acurrucándose en su pecho, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Su hermano igualmente cerró los ojos, el cansancio le ganaba.

(...)

-¿Hermano?... Pts… Hey… ¡Brad, no seas tan dormilón!

El chico mayor abrió los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana. La cabeza todavía le dolía debido a la resaca y su sueño con su hermanito lo había empeorado.

-Agh… Deberías dejar la costumbre de despertarme de esta manera- Cuando su visión se acomodó, casi de desmaya. Estaban en su apartamento, Vinny permanecía sentando frente a él sobre su cintura con una pierna en cada lado. Lo chocante fue darse cuenta de que ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Esperen… ¡¿ESO NO FUE UN SUEÑO?!

-Y tú deberías escucharme más seguido, te dije que no era bueno tanta cerveza- Hizo un puchero, Brad no despertaba del shock aun. Estaba demasiado impactado como para aceptar que lo que supuestamente había "soñado" era real. Pero Vinny no estaba consciente de eso- Pero bueno, creo que nos ayudó mucho que lo hicieras.

Se sobresaltó cuando el menor puso sus manos en sus hombros y le plantó un beso. Recuperando algo de control, fue capaz de apartarlo, dejándolo confundido.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?

-Q-que… ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Tú mismo deberías saberlo ¿No crees? ¡Hicimos el amor!

Mierda… una, dos y tres mil veces… HOLY SHIT.

-… ¡¿WHAT?!

-Pues sí ¿No recuerdas? Creo que el alcohol si te cortó bastante la memoria.

-N-no puede… No puede ser.

Su hermano se agarró la cabeza, ya la culpabilidad lo estaba carcomiendo y recuerdos borrosos invadían su mente. Vinny al mirarlo de esa manera solo pensó una cosa, y le interrumpió sus pensamientos con la voz quebrada.

-¿E-estás arrepentido?... ¿No querías hacerlo?

-No, Vinny, cálmate…

-Después de todo, parecía muy bueno para ser real.

-Vinny…

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- Chilló en plenas lágrimas separándose de él, tomando su ropa y corriendo afuera de la habitación ¿Por qué? Se echó en el sofá llorando, se sintió mal, sucio ¿Cómo pudo pensar que su hermano si le correspondía? Anoche había sido muy real para él, se ilusionó tanto que aceptó perder su pureza… Estúpido, estúpido y enfermizo enamoramiento.

Brad no tuvo suficiente reacción como para buscarlo. Estaba estático, un dolor punzante en su cabeza atormentó con los recuerdos, menos borrosos, más memorables. Sí, ya pudo recordarlo, cada palabra, cada toque, cada grito, cada beso, caricia… Oh mierda ¿Qué hizo?

No perdió tiempo, por lo menos se puso sus boxers y salió por la puerta. Como se esperaba, su hermano seguía ahí y estaba llorando en el sofá. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Vinny se dio cuenta enseguida y se apartó rápidamente, quedándose contra el respaldar y cubriendo como podía su desnudez con su camisa.

-Vinny…

-No te me acerques…

-Déjame explicarlo.

-¡No necesitas explicarme nada! ¡¿Ok?!

-¡Si tengo!- El menor suspiró.

-Dime…

-Escucha, esto es… Un poco... Confuso para mí ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

Si recordaba, pero era necesario que el otro testigo se lo dijera.

-Ya te lo dije… No sé porque me lo preguntas de nuevo.

-Waw…

-¿Te sorprende? Vamos, sé honesto, dime lo que estás pensando ¿Te sientes un imbécil por haber besado a tu hermano? ¿Te sorprende saber que este te dio su permiso y te ama? No me impresiona nada de esto ¡Sabía que tu borrachera te haría cometer una estupidez! ¡Que dirías puras mentiras sin sentido! ¡¿Te sientes asqueado?! ¡¿Quieres cambiar algo?! ¡SOY TODO OÍDOS! ¡¿TE ARREPIENTES DE HABER HECHO EL AMOR CONMIGO?!

Silenció, sus labios fueron apresados por los ajenos. Al separarse le costó asimilar lo que pasaba.

-No estoy arrepentido… Vinny, no mentí con nada de lo que dije. Fui honesto, si estoy enamorado de ti.

-Pero… ¿Por qué esa reacción?

-Mira…-Suspiró- No pensé que esto llegaría a pasar de esta manera. Tenía planeado que no te enteraras, me siento algo asombrado de que te lo dijera y tú… y tu me correspondieras, es todo… Solo estoy algo shockeado.

El oji verde se logró calmar. Estaba apenado de lo que dijo, pero feliz, no resultó ser un error como esperaba.

-Que… que loco ¿No?

-Tú lo has dicho.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-…No lo sé.

Por primera vez en la vida, no se hablaron. Mantuvieron su mirada en el vacío. Toda su vida soñaron el momento en el que se confesarían sus sentimientos, pero… ¿Qué iba después? No habían llegado a imaginar ese punto.

-N-no quiero olvidar esto ¿Sabes?- Vinny talló su ojo deshaciéndose de sus lágrimas- No podré seguir como si nada después de esto.

-No eres el único… Queda solo una salida para esto.

Se besaron con amor. Brad rodeó la cintura de su hermanito, este dejó de lado su camisa para sujetarse del cuello ajeno y dejar a la inercia hacer su trabajo para quedarse abajo.

-¿Quieres que seamos novios?

Un brillo de alegría se apareció por los ojos de Vinny. La respuesta era más que obvia.

-¡Sí!

La alegría los invadió. Todo rastro de dolor despareció en el corazón de los hermanos. Después de tanto sufrir en silencio, todo había terminado bien. Ya verían como salir adelante con su relación, ya planearían como decirles a Glenda y Carl sin que se montaran un espectáculo con fuegos artificiales o quien sabe qué.

En esos momentos solo se interesaban en el otro.

(…)

-Pero no pudo pasar mucho sin que la pasión se apoderara de sus cuerpos nuevamente. Vinny suspiró al separar su beso de su hermano. Su mirada lo decía todo, un susurró se escapó de sus labios… "Hazme el amor de nuevo ¿Sí?"…

-¡WOWOWOWOWOW! ¡YA PÁRALE AL CUENTO!- Springtrap exclamó con las venas ya saltándole de la furia. Kelly chasqueó la lengua fastidiada ante la interrupción a su querida novia que permanecía sentada en la mesa, con la laptop sobre sus piernas, relatando con suma pasión y entrega, el fic que ella misma había escrito en su delirio de media noche.

-¡No! ¡Sigue, sigue!- Suplicó la cupcake fantasma ganándose un golpe leve del conejo dorado.

-¡CÁLLATE GLENDA!

-¡NO LE PEGUES, CONEJO CHAMUSCADO!- Gritó molesto, phantom Bonnie abrazando a su querida Glass.

-Dios santo, que ricura- Carol estaba sonrojada al máximo al igual que su gemela y las demás chicas que disfrutaban del lemmon, cabe a decir que un hilo negro de aceite se escurría por las animatrónicas, y uno rojo de sangre por el de las humanas.

-Esto… ¡BORRA ESA BASURA!

-¡No! ¡Tú no sabes apreciar el arte!- Le contratacó la escritora peli naranja, abrazando su laptop como si fuera lo más valioso en su mundo.

-¡¿ES ARTE QUE ESCRIBAS SOBRE MIS HIJOS TENIENDO SEXO?!

-Ay ya. Déjenlo al pobre. No sabe nada del yaoi ni siendo pansexual- Rio Mangle.

-¡ES QUE NO SÉ QUE LE VEN DE INTERESANTE A ESO!

-Mira quien habla- Rodó Puppet los ojos- Tú eres todo un fundashi cuando se trata de Marionette y Goldie.

-… Bueno… ¡Ok! ¡Me ganaste con esa!

-¡TDFW!

-Si ya dejaste de quejarte…-Chicadele hizo una seña- ¿Puedes dejar a Stacy seguir?

-¡¿Cuántos lemmons son necesarios para dejarlas satisfechas a ustedes?!

Las mujeres se miraron entre todas- Nunca es suficiente.

-… Al carajo todo. Tú nomás dale, naranjita.

-¡YAY!

Gold estaba dese hace rato escuchando, su mala espina en ambas guardias fue lo suficientemente grande para obligar a su hermano a quedarse en la Prize Corner. No admitiría que el relato le…gustó.

Bueno, no era culpa suya. Si hacen un oneshot de ti con el amor de tu vida deberías estar contento. Lo malo de todo es que le habían provocado, aunque había un lado bueno en todo eso. Que ya era pareja oficial de Miri, y cosas como las contadas ya habían pasado muchas veces.

-¡Brad!- La marioneta ciega no precisó mirar o verlo. La ceguedad había hecho agudizar sus sentidos, entre ellos el oído, y podía escuchar al oso dorado fantasma acercándose- ¿Ya podemos ir a escuchar el cuento de las chicas? –Se movió atrás, había permanecido sentado en la mesa de los peluches. Gold se sentó de rodillas frente a él, mirándolo unos segundos.

-Neh, no era tan bueno…-Por favor, le encantaba y le había dado unas cuantas ideas.

-Oh, está bien ¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí?

-Claro- Lo acercó, Miri le sonrió a su hermano sin esperar ser besado y más apegado a su cuerpo y la pared- Y sabes… ese cuento me dieron ganas de jugar un rato contigo- Musitó con tranquilidad mordiendo ligeramente en su cuello.

-¿U-uh?- La marioneta fantasma reprimió un gemido, no se negaría, no era capaz de hacerlo. Y a decir verdad, por más de ser la versión fantasma del emo tsundere, no se parecía a él si hablamos de su personalidad, y si su hermanovio quería con él una velada amorosa, no era quién para negarla- D-de acuerdo…

-Te amo, hermanito.

-¡Yo te amo más!

A veces un cuento de tu vida alterna puede ser entretenido. Stacy se había esforzado por expresar que pensó que pasaría si Vinny hubiera sobrevivido. Pero eso no ocurrió, y no les importaba para nada. Gold no necesitaba emborracharse para tener el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, no necesitaba estar ebrio para llevar a cabo acciones done su hermanito acababa gimiendo su nombre en voz alta.

No necesitaban estar vivos para amarse con el corazón.

Lo único que necesitaban era una cosa.

" _ **Te necesito a mi lado"**_


End file.
